A Wicked Villain
by Lunatic Hanyou
Summary: A Ranma 1/2 x Miraculous Ladybug xover Ranma had enough and left Nerima for good. Fate has brought him to Paris. He didn't believe the heroes and villains, is Paris going to bring peace for Ranma? or is it more trouble than ever?
1. Chapter 1

A/N : My friend requested me to do this and...I kinda liked the idea so I wrote it

* * *

Ranma had finally had enough. He left Nerima or Japan for good. He decides to go to an another country. Fate has decided to bring him to Paris. He didn't know anything about the villains and heroes. He heard the citizens talk about their favourite heroes like Ladybug and Chat Noir. Ranma just laughed at that, there's no such things as heroes and villains. Ranma thought

Ranma was still filled with rage about what happend back at Nerima.

One week after the wedding it looked like nothing happend. Rivals still attacked, Fiance's still fought for him. That gave Ranma a lot of headache. Happosai was forcing him to wear his _dear Bra_. Cologne was forcing him to be Shampoo's husband. Genma and Soun was forcing him to marry Akane

Ranma lost his feelings for Akane after she confessed that she hated him so much. She even threw the choker that Ranma gave in front of him! Ranma felt broken and depressed when she did that. After that day, Ranma gave Akane the cold personality. Ranma just ignored Akane the rest of the day. He even dodged her mallet and broke it!

Genma and Soun saw how Ranma was acting and scolded him for being rude to his fiance or being ungrateful. Ranma groaned remembering everything that had happend. The choker was in his hands. He clenched it and almost broke it. But the choker was unbreakable. Ranma decided that he should wear the choker later. Ranma continued walking looking for an apartment to stay into. He needed to go to a school too and work to get money

* * *

Somewhere in a dark area, Hawk Moth was looking at the boy and smirking evilly "This boy has the strongest negative emotion that I had ever felt, he would be perfect and this boy could defeat Ladybug and Chat Noir

Hawk Moth took a butterfly and transformed it into an akuma

"Fly my little Akuma and evilize this shattered soul!"

* * *

Ranma finally found an apartment, a job, and a school, Ranma let out an exhausted sigh and laid down in his bed. It was really weird for him in Paris. Everything looked different from Japan. Atleast he was far from everything. He thought. He looked at the choker, it looked like it symbolizes something like a Dragon. A woman gave the choker to him back in China. She told him that the Choker had a power to make you powerful. Ranma didn't believe it but kept the Choker

When they arrived in Japan, Ranma remembered the choker and decided that he would give it to the person he loved. But that didn't happen...

Ranma weared the Choker, it kinda looked good. Ranma still needed to find a cure for his curse. But he kinda liked being a girl. So he decided that he should just be careful around water. Ranma calmed down a bit and tried to forget Nerima.

He didn't notice the dark butterfly at his window

* * *

Hawk Moth cursed under his breath that this boy had calmed down. Hawk Moth grew determined to akumatize this boy because he saw the choker. It was apparently a Miraculous, The Dragon Miraculous. Hawk Moth had saw this miraculous before.

Hawk Moth would have a hard time to Akumatize this boy. But he doesn't give up that easy...


	2. Chapter 2

_The next day...Sunday_

Ranma was grateful that the school didn't need uniforms. Ranma decided to change his clothes since wearing his favourite chinese outfits people will look at him weird. So he bought _normal_ clothes. Ranma bought Red shirts since red became his favourite color. Then he bought jeans

Ranma cleaned his apartment too ( I know it's ooc but he needed to clean so he could live lmao )

Ranma sat down and sighed. No troubles had happend yet. It was afternoon. His shift would start later at night. He decided that he should go buy some food before his shift starts. So he got up and changed his clothes.

He locked his door and went outside to buy some food. He didn't notice that the choker had glowed

* * *

Ryoga decided to follow Ranma to where he goes. Ryoga saw Ranma leave the tendo dojo at night with his things. So he decided to follow him, curious to where Ranma was going

...

Ryoga lost Ranma and cursed. "Where am I now?!" He exclaimed

He looked around, everything was new to him, this definetly didn't look Japan to him

Ryoga got frustrated "CURSE YOU RANMA!!" He screamed

* * *

Hawk Moth smirked, the boy will have to wait, for now, Hawk Moth found a new victim. He grabbed a butterfly and turned it into an akuma and let it fly to Ryoga.

* * *

Ryoga kept muterring stuff about "damn you Ranma"

Until a dark butterfly came, Ryoga noticed it and took out his umbrella and swinged it at the butterfly, unfortunately, the butterfly went inside the umbrella and Ryoga stopped moving

"Heitowen, I am Hawk Moth, I am here to give you powers and get revenge for the person you hate, in return, you will give me the ladybug and cat miraculous. I will also remove your horrible sense of direction. If you fail, I will remove your powers"

Ryoga grew determined to find and defeat Ranma "I'm in"

* * *

Marinette was doing her homeworks until she heard a crash somwhere she quickly got up "Another Akuma?" She asked more to herself

"It looks like it" Tikki replied

"Tikki Spots on!" Then Marinette transformed into Ladybug and flew out of her room and into the spot where the crash has been seen

* * *

Adrien was _practicing_ the piano. Nathalie was watching him but then a loud crash alerted them, mostly Adrien cause Nathalie _knows_.

Adrien suspected it to be an another akuma. He needed a way to lead Nathalie out of her room. "uhm, Nathalie can you call Gorizilla? I think I left something at school, can you please get him to go there?" Adrien lied

Nathalie almost chuckled at the nickname Adrien called his bodyguard. Nathalie has been growing kinda soft. Nathalie nodded and walked out of his room to go to Adrien's bodyguard.

Once Nathalie was out of the room, Plagg came out

"Let's do this Plagg! Plagg claws out!" Then Adrien transformed into Chat Noir. He quickly flew out of his room using his stick

* * *

Ladybug stood in a building and looked around she saw a lot of piglets?

"Where did all of this piglets come from?!" Ladybug exclaimed

"Hey M'lady what are you- oh" Chat Noir noticed the piglets almost all around Paris

"Let's find the source" Ladybug said and both Ladybug and Chat Noir went to find the source of where the piglets came

* * *

"Hahaha! Face my curse you people! Come out Saotome! I know you're here" Heitowen said then he heard a chuckled

"Yo, P-Chan, is that you?" A boy said with sarcasm. Heitowen groaned and attack the boy but he dodged

"DIE YOU RANMA!"

"You must get the miraculous first before you kill your enemy" Hawk Moth reminded

"SHUT UP FIRST AND LET ME DEFEAT RANMA!" Heitowen replied and continued attacking Ranma

"Blah Blah Blah, you already got attention from your dear Akane, now you're showing off with a pathetic costume to impress everyone? I can't believe you Ryoga" Ranma mocked but had a bored expression

Heitowen groaned again but this time he got a hit on Ranma "Ha! Is that all you got, Saotome?" Heitowen said cockily and stood over Ranma. Ranma's bored expression didn't fell

"Oh Shut up P-Chan, just go back to "Hokaido" already" Ranma mocked again

Heitowen got more and more angry. Ranma smirked at that '_perfect, he's super angry, I can't use the mokou takabisha, I'm not that confident, I could just keep attacking him...'_ Ranma thought

Ranma quickly stood up and ran at Heitowen and shouted "KATCHU TENSHIN AMAGURIKEN!!"

Ladybug and Chatnoir watched from a distance, this person the akumatized person was fighting seems to be skilled! They were amazed! All they could see was a blur! "Is this person even human?!" Chat Noir exclaimed

"We need to capture the akuma, let's go" Ladybug said then flew to the scene. Chat Noir soon followed after

Ranma had managed to knock Heitowen down. Ranma smirked "How's that P-Chan?"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Heitowen shouted and produced a light and it headed towards Ranma. Ranma's smirk fell and got replaced with an emotionless expression

"No, P-Chan" Ranma closed his eyes and waited for the attack but nothing came, he opened his eyes again and saw two figures in front of him, One was a girl wearing a ladybug costume and the other with a c...cat costume. Ranma shook his head, I'm not afraid of any stupid cats anymore. He thought

He just watched

"Stop this Heitowen!" Ladybug said

"No! I'm gonna defeat Saotome for stealing my Akane"

Ranma chuckled bitterly, Both Ladybug and Chat Noir heard it, even Heitowen, so they turned around and looked at Ranma

"Steal your Akane? Oh please, Ryoga, is that what your so angry about you followed me to Paris? She's all yours, I don't need that tomboy for all I care, you could even eat her cooking, wonder what she'll do if she finds out you're P-Chan" Ranma said with coldness and bitterness in his voice, his expression was bored after saying all of that

Heitowen groaned again "DON'T SAY STUFF LIKE THAT TO AKANE!"

Ladybug and Chat Noir just watched with confused a expression. "What are they talking about?" Ladybug asked

"I can't answer you" Chat Noir replied

"Heitowen! The miraculous!" Hawk Moth grew more frustrated with this person he akumatized

Heitowen quickly launched at Chat Noir and Ladybug to get the miraculous but they dodged. Ladybug grabbed Heitowen's umbrella and cracked it in half then a butterfly came out "No more doing evil for you" Ladybug said then catched the akuma and _purified_ it. "Bye bye little butterfly! Miraculous Ladybug!" Every damaged that Heitowen caused went back to normal and Heitowen transformed back to Ryoga

Hawk Moth groaned as his plan was foiled again

Ryoga stood there "Where am I now?!" Ryoga asked himself, Ranma walked towards him

"You're in Okinawa P-Chan" Ranma said

"Wha- R-Ranma? when did you get here?"

"I'm the one supposed to be asking that...you followed me, didn't ya?"

Ryoga nodded slowly

"So you're finally happy that Akane is all yours..." Ranma said and rolled his eyes at Ryoga's reaction

"H-Huh?"

"I said that tomboy is all yours, dumbass" Ranma said again

Ryoga smiled then looked at Ranma "I knew she wouldn't like you" Ryoga said

Ranma curled his fist then looked at Ryoga with cold eyes "I. Don't. Care" He said with coldness and venom in his voice

Ladybug and Chat Noir watched in shock, these two knew eachother and they're surely not friends. Both of them got chills down their spine when they heard Ranma's voice

Ranma turned around and started walking towards where his apartment is. Ranma groaned silently

* * *

"Perfect...his emotions are getting stronger" Hawk Moth said while smirking


	3. Chapter 3

Ranma went inside his apartment and dropped the food at his kitchen counter. He sighed and layed down in his couch. He rubbed the Choker while thinking of something

Then a bright red glowing light almost blinded Ranma. He covered his eyes and uncovered it when the light dissapeared

"What was-" Ranma screamed "What are you!"

"I am not a thing! I'm a kwami young man!" The _kwami_ said

"A what? A Kwa-"

"A Kwami!" The Kwami exclaimed

"How exactly did you get here?" Ranma asked with confusion

The Kwami had an expression of '_reall__y_?'

"The choker"

"The choker? what do you mean?"

"We Kwami's can give powers. But every miraculous, has different abilities"

"Mira what?"

"Miraculous! Miraculous are indestructible. It must only be used for good. For example. The owners of the Ladybug and Cat miraculous uses miraculous to transform to heroes and defeat evil! Hawk Moth is an example of a person who used the miraculous in a wrong way, so Ladybug and Chat Noir defeats his _minions_ or akumatized victims" The Kwami explained

Ranma thought for a moment "So Ryoga is one of the akumatized victims?" Ranma asked

The kwami nodded

"By the way...What's your name?" Ranma asked

"My name is Longg and I'm a dragon kwami!" Longg introduced

"Okay, Nice to meet you long"

Longg smiled. "One thing I must remind you, Hawk Moth only akumatizes a person with a negative emotion, so remember to be always calm" Longg said

Ranma nodded

"Oh, and to transform, you must said _Bring the storm_. Then if you want to detransform you say _Open Sky_. Or you could just wait until the countdown is done and you would detransform"

Ranma nodded again but still kindoff confused. Everything is just going too fast!

Longg explained the abilities of the dragon miraculous until it was nighttime and Ranma needed to go to his shift

Ranma grabbed his body bag and told Longg to hide in it

* * *

...

**A/N : Hello! Just a little explanation, this story takes place before Marinette gave the Dragon Miraculous to Kagami. I chose the dragon miraculous because ...**

**The Dragons Whisker**

**Ranma's outfit on the ice skating martial arts episode**

**Dragon just fitted Ranma sooo**

**bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

Ranma was so exhausted after his shift. There was a lot of customers! Ranma worked as a waiter in some sort of restaurant. Longg came out of his bag

"You must be really tired, Ranma-Sama" Longg said. Ranma chuckled

"Hey, just call me Ranma"

"Okay Ranma!"

Ranma's stomach groaned "Uh...I'm hungry...what about you?" He asked Longg

"I'm not really hungry, I only eat after you use the miraculous"

"Okay then" Ranma went to the fridge and grabbed ingredients and cooked for himself. Kasumi teached him to cook for himself. So, it's a life saver

* * *

_The next day..._

Marinette was hurrying of to school. She woke up late "I'm gonna be late again!!"

Marinette ran as fast as she could. Her mother called her and said she forgot her lunch. Marinette quickly grabbed her lunch and said goodbye to her parents

She quickly ran to the school and saw another person that seems to be new. The person was a boy. He was quickly running too. But he didn't notice the girl in front of him so they bumped into eachother

* * *

"Sorry!" Ranma apologized quickly and helped the girl up. The girl took his hand and smiled

"No problem! Are you in a hurry?" The girl asked

"Ye-yeah, I'm late!" Ranma exclaimed. The girl gasped and said

"I'm gonna be late too!" Both Ranma and the girl ran inside the school and went to the principal's office first then their classrooms

Marinette watched them and thought '_They must be new'_ Then she quickly ran inside the school

* * *

_Inside the classroom..._

Ms. Bustier went inside the classroom and called the attention of the class. "Everyone, we have new students with us, so please give them a warm welcome" Ms. Bustier called the new students inside

The first person to enter was a girl with Black to Red ombre hair. It was long. She wore a black outfit and dark blue jeans.

The second person to enter was a boy with black hair tied into a pigtail. He wore a red outfit and dark blue jeans

"Please introduce yourselves" Ms. Bustier said

The girl spoke first "Hi, My name's Nuriko Suzuki, I learn archery because of my cousin" The girl called Nuriko said

The boy spoke after Nuriko was done "I'm Ranma S-..Hirai" Ranma remembered how he can no longer be a Saotome after everything that happend "I'm a martial artist"

"Thank you for introducing yourselves, please sit at the back row together" Ms. Bustier said

Ranma and Nuriko went to their sits. Ranma looked at Nuriko "I didn't think we'll be in the same classroom" Ranma said

"I know right"

* * *

Ranma and Nuriko talked with eachother after class. They got to know eachother and their back stories. Nuriko grew up with her cousin. She lived at a shrine.

* * *

After school...

Ranma and Nuriko both said goodbye to eachother. Ranma sighed and headed to his apartment and got ready for another shift...


	5. Chapter 5

A/N : Did yall notice where the Archery thing and shrine came from Nuriko's backstory? If you knew the reference, review! Also, should I mix it up with that anime? :)

* * *

Ranma looked at himself in the mirror, if he kept wearing his pigtail, people might recognize him and report him to the Nerima Wrecking Crew

"Hey Longg, should I change my hair style? or cut it?" Ranma asked Longg who was sitting in his shoulders

"I suggest you change your hair into a nice ponytail" Longg offered

Ranma thought about it and agreed at the idea. He untied his hair and began styling it into a high and nice ponytail. Ranma smiled at his new looks. It fitted him

"I wonder what my transformed look looks like?" He wondered out loud

"You should Transform and see it!" Longg suggested and excited

"Okay...Longg, Bring the storm!"

* * *

Nuriko was practicing archery with her friend named North. North seems to be skilled and good at archery, she's also short tempered, but has a good heart with close friends and families

"North how are you so skilled?" Nuriko asked

"Huh? Oh, Someone thought me...But he left Paris when we were 10"

"He?"

"Yeah, he's a boy"

"What's his name?" Nuriko asked curiously

"I'd rather not tell..." North said

"Alright..."

They both kept practicing archery at the shrine grounds.

* * *

A/N : **_Just imagine there's a hidden shrine in paris .-._**

* * *

"Hey, Nuriko, Where's your cousin?" North asked

"Oh, she's currently at Japan but will visit here next week!" Nuriko exclaimed happily

"Hey do you see that guy?" North asked

"Huh? where?" Nuriko looked around but didn't see anyone

"He left, I swear I saw a guy with a pigtail in a dragon like outfit" North said

"Pigtail? You mean Ranma?" She asked

"I don't know, I'm not sure"

* * *

Ranma detransformed after flying around paris, making sure to not get seen

"Wow! That was awesome!" Ranma exclaimed happily

"Maybe sometime, Ladybug would look for you and call out help?" Longg said

Ranma was amazed by his appearance when he transformed. His hair changed length and style

Ranma sighed, will he become a hero?

**_Or will evil take over him?_**

* * *

**_A/N : eyy, also I added a new character named North, yes, she's from another fandom :) Could you guess it?_**


End file.
